1. Technical Field
The described embodiments relate generally to magnetic fasteners. In particular a fastening apparatus for engaging and disengaging a fastener disposed within a device housing is described.
2. Related Art
Fasteners are used to join various components in a large variety of applications. Unfortunately, using fasteners to secure a part having an exterior, cosmetic surface generally results in a visible opening or at least a fastener head being visible after the product is fully assembled. Furthermore, in certain cases the visibility of an external fastener may also allow a user to more easily access components disposed within a device housing. In devices where tamper resistance is important, a readily visible fastener can be even more undesirable.
Therefore, what is desired is a reliable way to fasten components together in a way such that the fasteners are not readily visible to a user of the components.